


A Knight's Reward

by NightWolfsTales



Series: Sansa's Knight [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Girl Penis, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 18:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18643501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightWolfsTales/pseuds/NightWolfsTales
Summary: After the battle, Sansa takes care of her knight.





	A Knight's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic contains spoilers of episode 8x03!

The battle was over and; thanks to Arya; the dead had been defeated.

As soon as Sansa left the crypt, she ran around the castle looking for Brienne, dodging the dead bodies on the floor. She knew Brienne was most likely to be dead –all of them, really– but still, she ran as fast as her heavy gown would allow her in hope of seeing the tall knight.

She found Jon first. She bumped into him and almost knocked him to the floor. When he turned to look at her, Sansa gasped and jumped into his arms, holding him tight. It took Jon a couple seconds to hold her back, still in shock from the intense bloodbath he had witnessed. But then he held Sansa as tight as he could and Sansa clung to him, feeling the hot tears filling up her eyes.

Seeing Jon alive gave her hope that maybe Arya and Bran had survived as well. And Theon. And Brienne… Thinking about them just made Sansa start to cry on Jon’s shoulder as he held her. She closed her eyes for a while, enjoying the hug, and when she opened them again, she saw her.

Brienne was standing a couple of feet away from them with Jaime Lannister by her side, both covered in blood and dust. She was alive. She was standing there, wounded, but alive.

Sansa let go of Jon and threw herself at Brienne’s arms. This time, she cried freely as the knight held her for dear life. Brienne’s armor made it uncomfortable but Sansa didn’t care, she just held her as tight as she could, while crying her eyes out. Sansa thought she would never see her again, that the next time she saw Brienne would be as a corpse. Damn, she thought she herself was going to die when the dead broke into the crypt!

It was overwhelming. Having Brienne’s strong arms around her again, smelling the aroma of blood, dust, and death on her as the knight held her head in place with one hand and embraced her with her other arm. They were alive and together and for a moment, Sansa thought that she may had died after all and was now in heaven. She was aching to kiss Brienne, to feel her touch all over her skin once more, to comfort her and have Brienne comforting her as well.

“I thought I had lost you.” She sobbed.

Brienne stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. “Shhh, I’m here. I promised you I wouldn’t die, that neither of us would, didn’t I?”

Sansa could only nod her head, clinging to Brienne and turning her head so she could hide her face on the knight’s sweaty neck. Sansa had dodged death before but she had never been happier about it than she was right now. Placing a soft kiss to Brienne’s neck, she felt the knight’s chest rise and fall underneath her armor and there was no sound she enjoyed more than the sound of Brienne’s breath. They were both breathing and she couldn’t be more thankful for that.

She heard Jon running past her and turned her head to see what was happening. And if she was crying before, she certainly cried harder when she saw Arya and Bran walking through the gates. Both alive. She was shaking in Brienne’s arms, smiling but unable to move. Her family was alive. All of them.  

That was when she saw the man walking next to Arya was carrying a dead body. Theon. _Brother._ She thought, feeling a sharp pain in the heart. Theon had come back to fight for Winterfell, to fight for her, and now he was dead.

She slowly let go of Brienne and walked to her siblings. She stopped in front of the unknown man carrying Theon’s body and the man kneeled to lay him down. Sansa kneeled next to Theon’s lifeless body and stroked his face, crying in silence as she reached for his hand. So cold. She squeezed it softly and brought it to her chest.

“He gave his life to save mine.” She heard Bran say in his usual emotionless tone.

“Thank you, brother.” She whispered to Theon and kissed his hand, before laying it on his chest.

Standing up, she gave Arya a hug and it warmed her heart a bit to feel her sister hugging her back like she meant it. They hugged for a while, both crying, and then letting go of her, Sansa leaned down to hug Bran. As to be expected, he just let her hold him but didn’t hold her back. That seemed to be an Arya’s and Jon’s privilege. Sansa let go and straightened up, wiping away her tears.

Then she turned her head to look back at Brienne and a weak smile appeared on both their lips.

 

* * *

* * *

 

Sansa took Brienne to her chamber. She told her handmaiden to prepare the bathtub with warm water and essential oil and once they were alone, she began taking off the knight’s armor.

They didn't speak as Sansa got rid of the metal garment, they just stared into each other’s eyes, both filled with love. They held each other again, without the hard armor between them, they could feel each other’s body and it felt so much better. Pulling away just a little, Sansa leaned in and kissed her, Brienne had a bleeding lip but Sansa didn’t mind. They kissed slowly, gently, like they had all the time in the world.

And this time, they did.

Sansa held Brienne’s face in both hands, carefully stroking her wounded face with her thumbs as Brienne held her close by the waist. The taste of Brienne’s blood hit Sansa’s taste buds and it weirdly turned her on. She could feel Brienne’s cock hardening against her lower stomach and it only added fuel to her desire.    

Pulling away, Sansa opened the buttons of Brienne’s jacket, pulling it down her arms and letting it hit the floor. Keeping her eyes on the knight's, she did the same to Brienne’s shirt. Brienne’s breath was coming out in short pants as Sansa kneeled before her to take off her boots. Sansa took off one, then the other, before reaching for the laces of Brienne’s pants.

By now, Brienne was rock hard. Having Sansa’s pretty face so close to her erection, had her shaking with desire. Sansa untied the laces and palmed the big bulge, making Brienne groan. She rubbed the knight’s cock through her pants for a while before kissing it.

“Sansa…” Brienne breathed.  

Sansa continued kissing Brienne’s bulge, looking up at her as she did so and Brienne reached to hold her head in place. Sansa nuzzled her cock, feeling her own pussy starting to ache. She was dying to feel that hard piece of meat inside her again but she wanted to treat Brienne first. She wanted to reward her for being so brave and fight the dead, risking her life. For not dying out there.

Pulling the knight’s pants down, Sansa patted Brienne’s leg for her to lift her feet so she could take it off. After throwing the piece of clothing carelessly to the floor, she stood up, kissing Brienne once again. Sansa began taking off her own clothes as they kissed and, noticing it, Brienne immediately helped her open the buttons of her gown. Once it hit the floor, Sansa made short work of taking off her small clothes so they both stood there naked.  

Sansa moved her eyes up and down Brienne’s body. Her face wasn’t the only part of her body that was wounded, the knight had severals purple bruises all over her body and some small cuts as well. Sansa wanted nothing but to kiss every bruise and every cut but she didn’t want the water to go cold.

“Come.” She said, reaching for Brienne’s hand.

They walked to the secondary chamber, where it was warm and Sansa told her to get in the bathtub. Brienne did as she was told, moaning in delight as the warm perfumed water surrounded her sore body. She sat down, with her back against the round end and her arms on the edges of the wood tub, the water covering her body to just under her breasts.

Sansa got in as well. She sat on Brienne’s lap and started rubbing the knight’s body with both hands, cleaning her. She poured warm water on Brienne’s chest, watching it wet the blonde’s breasts and then she rubbed them, making Brienne moan softly. Sansa reached for a small cloth and wetted it, before rubbing it over Brienne’s shoulders and arms. Brienne just stared at the beautiful redhead as Sansa bathed her.   

Although Sansa was sitting on Brienne’s lap, she was sitting on the blonde’s thighs and wasn’t touching her hard cock but she could see it standing proud against Brienne’s lower stomach every time she looked down. She was going to get there soon. Wetting the cloth some more, Sansa cleaned Brienne’s face, wiping away all the blood and the dust. She twisted the cloth outside the bathtub and then got it wet again to keep cleaning Brienne up. She rubbed it on the blonde’s neck and down her chest, around both her breasts.

Brienne was already panting when Sansa got to her stomach. And lower, and lower, until she reached the knight’s hard cock. Letting go of the cloth, Sansa held it in her hand, stroking it very gently. Brienne sighed and closed her eyes, enjoying the soft caress. Only two hours ago, she was fighting ten living dead at the same time, certain she was going to die before the dawn. Now, she was bathing in perfumed water and had her Lady stroking her cock.

“Sit on the edge.” Sansa told her and it took Brienne a few seconds to react.

Opening her eyes, she stood up and then sat down on the edge of the tub. When she saw Sansa kneeling before her inside the bathtub, she knew what was to come and it made her cock throb. Sansa held Brienne’s erection again and, keeping her eyes on the knight’s face, she leaned in and kissed the tip. Brienne gasped and gripped the wet wood as Sansa kissed all over her length. When she got to the base, Sansa cocked her head and licked Brienne’s balls.

Brienne moaned, feeling Sansa’s wet tongue bathing her balls in saliva. Then Sansa sucked on them as gently as she could, first one, and then the other. Brienne lost it and gripped Sansa’s red hair, keeping her head there and urging her to continue worshipping her testicles. And that’s exactly what Sansa did. She flicked her tongue across the soft skin of Brienne’s scrotum, playing with her balls until she felt it getting tighter. She opened her mouth wider and took both balls in, massaging them with her tongue.

Brienne groaned loudly, tugging at Sansa’s hair. “Oh… Sansa.” She moaned. 

“Are you close?” Sansa asked, pulling Brienne’s balls off her mouth and jerking her off.

“So close…” Brienne whispered.

Sansa replaced her hand with her mouth and sucked Brienne's cock while massaging her balls with her hand. Brienne groaned and moaned as Sansa took more than half of her cock in, she could feel it going into the redhead’s throat and it made her member throb violently.

“I’m going to… Oh, fuck!” Brienne tugged at Sansa’s hair a little harder.

Sansa pulled away, jerking her off. “Do it, cum for me. Cum for me, love. Give it to me. Give me _all_ of it!”

Shutting her eyes tightly, Brienne opened her mouth but no sound came out of it as she reached her orgasm. She spurted her cum all over Sansa’s face, her cheeks, her nose, her chin and lips. Sansa moaned at the feeling of Brienne’s hot seed hitting her face. She felt claimed, owned, and she loved it. She loved to feel like she belonged to Brienne. Still jerking the blonde off, trying to get every drop of her precious cum, Sansa licked the slit of her cock, tasting it.

Brienne felt her body shaking as Sansa flicked the tip of her tongue across the tiny hole, getting as much as she could. When she was sure there was nothing left, Sansa gathered the cum on her face with her fingers and licked them clean. The sight was so arousing that even though she had just climax, Brienne felt her cock coming back to life.

Sansa leaned in and kissed and licked the knight's thighs and then her half-hard cock, wanting to get it hard again for her needy cunt. Brienne was still too sensitive and had to push Sansa’s head away, causing an adorable pout to appear on her lips.

“I need some time to recover.” Brienne explained, getting back in the tub.

She kissed Sansa and reached to touch the redhead’s wet pussy. Sansa moaned into the kiss as Brienne stroked her slit. She sat back on Brienne’s lap and Brienne slid two fingers inside her. Sansa began to ride Brienne’s long fingers while kissing her and Brienne squeezed her butt with her free hand, making her moan again. Sansa felt the knight’s thumb rubbing tight circles on clit and gripped Brienne’s short hair, pulling at it as she rode her fingers.

“Oh, Brienne!” She moaned, grinding on her.

Brienne rubbed the redhead’s clit a little faster while fingerfucking her and soon, Sansa was coming all over her fingers. Brienne could feel the redhead’s walls clenching hard around her digits and Sansa’s face of pleasure when she orgasmed, made her cock fully hard again.

Sansa clung to Brienne, letting her forehead hit the blonde’s strong shoulder as she breathed heavily and her whole body shook against the knight’s. Brienne kissed Sansa’s own shoulder, pulling her long hair aside to kiss the junction of her shoulder and neck as Sansa let out little sounds of pleasure.

They stood still for a moment, just enjoying the lovingly embrace. Sansa relaxed in her arms and Brienne stroked her back, holding her close to herself. Sansa could feel the knight’s cock hard again against her thigh and moved closer, sitting right on it. She started grinding, rubbing her wet folds on Brienne’s cock and they both gasped.  

“I want you.” Sansa whispered in Brienne’s ear.

“I want you too, so bad.” Brienne said, reaching down to grab the redhead's bottom.

“Kiss me.” Sansa asked and Brienne was happy to oblige.  

They kissed passionately and slowly at the same time as Sansa reached down and held Brienne’s cock by the base. She put her body up, using her knees for balance, and placed the tip at her entrance. Slowly, she sat on it until every inch of the big cock was inside her pussy. They both moaned and Brienne squeezed Sansa’s butt as Sansa sucked on her tongue.

Sansa began to ride the knight’s cock. She loved the feeling of falling on it again and again, her breasts bouncing as she did so. Brienne was mesmerized by the view, Sansa’s perfect body moving up and down as she rode her cock, her perfect breasts bouncing right in front of her eyes. Leaning in, Brienne took one of them into her mouth, sucking on the hard pink nipple.

Sansa moaned loudly and held Brienne’s head. The suction on her breast, going straight to her clit and making her ride the knight harder and faster. She knew that as soon as she, or Brienne, touched her clit, she would cum so she avoid it, wanting to prolong her pleasure as long as possible. Brienne switched breasts and sucked on Sansa’s other nipple, giving it the same amount of attention.  

“That feels so good!” Brienne moaned as Sansa moved her hips in circles with all of her cock inside her hot hole.

“It feels good to me too!” Sansa continued gyrating her hips, getting Brienne’s cock to hit all the right places inside her.

Then she suddenly stopped.

“I want you to take me from behind.” She told Brienne and the knight gasped at her words. “Do you want to?”

Brienne could only nod her head effusively. Of course she wanted to!

Getting off of Brienne’s cock, Sansa turned around and bent over, holding onto the bathtub for balance. Brienne stared at Sansa’s round bottom for a while, caressing and squeezing the soft flesh. Sansa closed her eyes as images of Brinne taking her ass filled her mind. _Another time._ She thought to herself.

Brienne held her cock and slid it inside Sansa’s soaked pussy again. Sansa screamed in pleasure as the different position allowed her to feel Brienne’s cock in a whole different way. She was so horny, she just wanted Brienne to fuck her hard, to pull at her hair and pound her pussy.

“Harder, please.” She asked when Brienne started fucking her gently.

Brienne granted her Lady’s wishes and grabbed her hips, fucking her hard. The water started spilling out of the tub as Brienne moved her hips as fast as she could, taking Sansa roughly.

“Oooh, Brienne!” Sansa moaned, pushing her butt back to meet the blonde’s thrusts. “Pull at my hair!”

Brienne groaned at the request and grabbed a handful of red hair, pulling at it hard enough for Sansa to feel it but not enough to hurt her. Sansa screamed in delight. Brienne’s cock was going in and out of her at a fast and deliciously hard pace, her strong hand was pulling at her hair and Sansa was in heaven.

“So tight.” Brienne hissed as she felt Sansa’s walls clenching hard around her cock.

“I’m close!” Sansa let her know, although Brienne could probably tell that much by the way she was suffocating her cock.

“Cum for me.” Brienne whispered into Sansa’s ear, reaching to touch the redhead’s clit and rub it.

“Yes!” Sansa screamed. She started coming all over Brienne’s cock, throwing her body back.

Brienne held her close with one arm and continued rubbing her hard clit with her other hand. She felt Sansa shaking against her as she came and let go, coming herself for the second time. Sansa whimpered as she squirmed against the knight, feeling Brienne’s seed hitting her womb.

Brienne lost balance and fell back, sitting on the tub and bringing Sansa along with her. Sansa could feel the knight’s cock going deeper as she was forced to sit on Brienne’s lap and another micro-orgasm hit her body. Leaning back, she lay on top of Brienne and the blonde held her, kissing her shoulder and cheek.

Sansa smiled, feeling completely relaxed and sated in Brienne’s arms. She buried her face in Brienne’s neck and kissed it as Brienne stroked her belly. Feeling Brienne’s hands caressing her stomach made Sansa think about having the knight’s babies. The thought of being pregnant with Brienne’s child, making her giggle happily.

“What is that?” Brienne asked lazily.

“Nothing.” Sansa said, kissing the knight’s cheek. Then she pulled away a little to look at her. “Thank you for keeping your promise.” Brienne just smiled and stroked her face gently. “I love you. I love you so much.”

“I love you, Sansa.” Brienne said, looking right into the redhead’s eyes. “I will always love you.”

Sansa smiled widely, turning around carefully as to keep Brienne’s softening cock inside her, and held the knight tight with both her arms and legs, clinging to her.

She was safe in her lover's’ arms once again. And she couldn’t be happier.


End file.
